Good, Better, Best
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: Korra sets out to show Mako just how good she is.


"You're doing it wrong," Mako said as he glanced over at his girlfriend and flicked some flames over to envelope her water bombs and make them evaporate into puffs of steam. They were practicing their probending, trying to get back into their old routine. Korra just kept talking about how she was beating the Wolfbats to a pulp this time around.

Korra whirled around to face him, her eyes flashing angrily so that he took a step back. "Excuse me? Do you think you know anything about water bending? Let me deal with the elements I am a master - which, coincidentally, are water, earth, **and** fire," her lips turned up into a smirk as she put her hands on her hips and laughed. "Maybe I should be giving _you_ a few pointers!"

"Yeah?" Mako huffed and a flame hissed from his throat. "Like you know more about firebending than I do, just because you're the Avatar, Korra, doesn't mean you're the best!"

He knew that the words were stupid to utter just after they were falling from his lips. By then, though, it was too late.

He was on his back staring up at a very angry Avatar.

"Hi, love," he said, trying to force a grin past his lips and brush off his earlier mistake with a small laugh. "What are you doing on top of me?"

Mako realized his plan wasn't going to work as the earth moved and formed around his hands, locking them into place close to his sides. "I'm showing you that I'm the best. At everything I do." Her eyes gleamed as she innocently slid her fingers over his undershirt, the sparks stinging his skin as she charred the fabric and made it fall to the floor.

"Korra…" His eyes were wide, but he knew it was futile to struggle. Even if she was using her bending against him, he knew she'd never hurt him.

She was now sliding his pants down his legs and grinning as she saw the tent in his underwear. It wasn't normal to get an erection when someone was burning your skin and making you helpless, but spirits, the way she looked his body over and ran her nail down the trail of hair leading to his cock brought back memories of their past times together.

The harsh sound of her breath in his ear as she buried her face in his shoulder so that her cries of passion wouldn't wake up anyone at the Air Temple. The flash of pain as her teeth bit at his nipple and her tongue swirled softly around to sooth the tender flesh.

Nothing about Korra was safe.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Korra, how does this prove anything?" He tried not to smirk up at her because he knew that he was just egging her on now, ready to get to the next stage of their little game. A game they would both win, in the end.

Mako hissed as he felt her palm squeeze around his cock and her hand warmed up until he thought she might really burn his already hot skin. His eyes were tightly shut, his body tense while his hips arched up into her touch, but then he slowly loosened his muscles as her hands seemed to be coated in cool, moist perfection.

"Spirits, you have the water bending down," he groaned out as his hips kept bucking upward with her hand. She was teasing him, her movements slow, her hand slippery as she stroked his flaming flesh.

Korra's eyes flashed up from their inspection to meet his amber ones. "Hush, Mako or else I'll make it worse." She laughed softly as she discarded the pelt around her waist, her hand easily sliding her shirt over her head and dropping it beside his head.

In moments, she was naked above him, and her wrappings were being slid under his nose. "I might admit this-" Her voice was low and husky as her hair trailed over his chest and then her mouth was nipping at his earlobe. "You're the best at making me wet."

Mako agreed as the sharp scent of her arousal invaded his senses, and he cursed silently over the fact that his bindings weren't the usual ice cuffs she preferred. Those he could get out of.

Earth ones? He was helpless and at her mercy.

"Let me up and I can take care of that," he croaked as he tried to shift his hips up enough to find her entrance, but all he did was bump shamelessly against her thighs.

Korra shfited until she straddled his thigh and slowly rubbed against him, her head thrown back in abandon. "I can take care of myself," Korra answered as he felt her hot arousal shed against his skin. "But maybe I'll use the instruments I have at hand…." Her eyes skimmed down his chest until she was gazing at his cock. "If you ask nicely."

His growl rumbled through his whole body, and she let out a little gasp of pleasure at the sensation. "Korra, just-you're the best okay? You're the best at everything you do, and if you don't let me inside of you in the next few seconds I'm seriously going to break my wrists with these damn cuffs!"

Then, he was lost in the slick motion of her sliding her body down and the tight, moistness of their union. Her name left his lips, this time breathy and sharp, and she laughed softly at the reaction she produced from him.

"I really am the **best,"** her voice rose on the word best as he maneuvered his hips to thrust up higher and deeper into her core. He felt her shudder, the motion urging him on, his hips rising up and sinking back to hit the ground over and over again until her nails dug crescents into his arms.

When her orgasm wracked through her body, the cuffs cracked down the middle. Earth pooled in Mako's fists before he felt himself come undone, his body losing all ability to move or take advantage of the fact that he was freed.

They laid on the floor, panting together and blinking rapidly to clear their hazes. "I think…" Mako said quietly. "I think that proves it…"

Korra raised her head half-heartedly to look at him, unsure of what he meant since he had already agreed that she was the best.

"Yeah. I am totally better than you."


End file.
